The American Dream
by lilee
Summary: AJ paring.The ducks go to the olympics with a few problems while hey are there.Rating changed becasue the last 23 chaps are a litle intense. Nothing horrible but implied stuf so reader beware
1. chap 2

"And now let me welcome Hokey Rookie of the year, player of the year, most valuable player and just about any other award you can find to say this guy is one of the best Hockey players he's probably got them. Join me in a warm welcome to new team USA player Adam Banks" Adam could not believe he was there. It was all so surreal. He never thought that he would actually make it as a hockey player, never thought he was good enough to make a NHL league team but here he was. He had done it. All of the sudden he felt empty. He had fulfilled his greatest dream now what?

"Mr. Banks it time to go on..." a stage director gently prodded him

"What? Oh...right...thanks" he lamely thanked the stage director who was quickly walking away to get some other team USA player. It had been kept a great secret who they were and today was the first time they were going to meet each other. Adam had asked to be the last player introduced so he could see the whole team and not have to wait. His request was granted because no one opposed and he was a big star. When he finally reached the stage he thought wow. There are so many people here. And then he saw a sight that almost made him cry. On the stage were all of his old Duck friends the only ones who weren't there were Goldberg and Julie. Then he saw something that made his smile fade a little bit. He saw Goldberg running towards him and the rest of the duck then the announcer said some words that would hurt Adam more than he would admit to himself. "Well that's it folks. I now present to you Team USA Hockey" After about half an hour of answering question that he wouldn't remember later Adam stepped off the stage and went to his dressing room. To his surprise on the door was a note that said they all had to go to the duck pond for some important news and to get their new Team USA stuff.

He drove by himself so that he could think. He wondered who their coach was going to be, why Julie didn't come, were they really the same old ducks. Could they do what they had done when they were 14? If they didn't they had a lot to lose. His head was pounding hard when he got to the pond and saw something that made him smile and reminisce, a young mother out with her little girl, UNtil tehyb got a good look at the pair. He and his teammates froze when they saw who it was... it couldn't be but sure enough when the mother caught sight of them she skated over and held the little girls hands

"Julie... hi" Connie started

"Yeah. Guys you know I hate going around the bush so I'm going to come out and say that you're wrong. This little girl is not mine but I am the one responsible and she is why I'm not going to the Olympics. Her name is Katia, she's 6 now. If your wondering how she can look so much like me but not be mine its simple. My sister... well she was my twin. She got killed in a car accident about two months ago and my family decided that since I'm a lot like her mother and I know her best that I should be the one to take care of her. I'm not going with you to the Olympics but you have whatever heart and good wishes I can spare from this little angel"

"Aunt Julie! These are the Ducks! You know the Ducks! and you havent introduced them to me" Katia stated looking around at the mixed group of people staring down at her.

"I'm sorry I totally forgot! Katia this is" "Hey princess" Charlie had interrupted Julie, gone down on his knees to look into this little girls eyes "I'm Uncle Charlie"

"I'm your long lost non-blood related Uncle ...Averman... I don't really like Lester... can you imagine Uncle Lester?" Averman went on his own little tangent until Russ told him to shut up and introduced himself "I'm your Uncle Russ"

"I'm your Uncle Dwayne" the cowboy tipped his hat as a way of greeting

"I'm Ken... umm if you want you can call me uncle but since I'm not really...and I'm not sure how you feel about it and..." this time it was Katia who told her Uncle Ken to please be quiet so that the other people could introduce themselves and so little by little they all did Portman and Fulton getting the most original, glared and awed at introduction when they came at her from both sides and lifted her in the air and spun her around in circles.

Connie being the only girl and of course being a girl she squealed and shrunk down to her niece's height like Charlie had done and said "I am your Aunt Connie. Were going to have to do something drastic to keep you away from all those smelly, rotten boys" to which all the guys said "Hey!" and the girls just laughed.

Finally just when Adam went to introduce himself Katia coolly said that she knew who he was. No introduction needed. Adam had been shocked. Not that it particularly matters but kids normally really liked him and she had been so friendly with the others After that she left the players alone so she could see who her Aunt Julie got along with who she liked beast and who she was going to try and get her Aunt with. She quickly found out that her Aunt liked everyone on the team but she had an extra connection with Connie and Adam. This was going to be easier than she thought it was. She had not meant to hurt Adam's feeling but she didn't want to call him uncle. She wanted him to be with her Aunt. It was obvious the spark was their even Averman and Dwayne saw it.

Sorry this was really long. I was going to make the introductions a second chapter but since its all going up today I figured I might as well leave it. I hope its okay. No flames. Constructive criticism accepted. Please don't just say this is bad. It won't help the story and it will hurt my feelings. If you tell me that I need to work on my character development, or describing the place that is helping me thanks and bye!


	2. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own mighty ducks. I'm going to college so I have no money don't sue me!

The team didn't know it but they were being watched. Four men and one woman stood at the top of a nearby hill observing the scene below.

"It's a shame about Julie" said man one

"I know. She should be there. They might need her for moral support" the woman stated

"That gives me a great idea" the second man said with a grin on his face

"I know what you're thinking but I don't think she'll go for it" the third man said watching the bash brothers pick up a little girl and spinning her around like she was a feather

"I think she will Ducks fly together. We won't know until we ask. I think we should go sown its getting late Julie will want to take her niece home and then we wont get the chance to ask." The last man older than the rest spoke with authority and a heavy accent.

On the pond Team USA was getting restless. They wanted to meet their new coach. They had already gotten over the whole Julie thing. In fact it seemed that Katia had made a spot for herself in all of her Uncles and Aunt's hearts. The only ones who dared say no to her were Adam and Julie. She pretended to be mad but in reality she had never had a better time. Her "parents" knew the right times to say no and when to say yes. They were perfect for her and perfect for each other. Now she just needed all of her Uncles and Aunt to agree and come up with a plan to get them together.

"Where is this new guy?" and exasperated Charlie stated

"I'm hungry" Goldberg said before clutching his grumbling stomach

"Goldberg you're always hungry. I have to go guys. If I don't leave soon someone is going to be late for bed" Julie said eying Katia while she was skating holding Connie and Guy's hands, one on either side of her. "They look good with a kid" she whispered to no one in particular before shouting" Katia we have to go. Come on let me help you take off you're skates."

Katia did as she was asked after fighting Connie and Guy's grips off her small hands. As she was undoing her skate's five people reached the group. "Hello everyone you may all call me Coach Bombay said the first man

"I am Coach Orion" smiled the second man

"I am a representative of Hendricks Hockey. Mr. Tibbles" the third man stated

"I am Hans. I'm jus here for moral support" the man with the accent spoke last

"Hey everyone I know that you are not at school anymore so I'm not your tutor. I'm Mrs. MacKay the woman said grinning from ear to ear just like everyone else out on the pond.

Julie had felt a pang of sadness when they coaches started giving out Uniforms, Itineraries and such. She felt it was time to go home so after calling Katia to her and saying hugging everyone on the team goodbye she went over to say goodbye to the Coaches, Hans and Mrs. MacKay when Coach Bombay told her to stay he had a question to ask her. The look on his face it seem important so she stayed and when he told her what he wanted to do she was glad she had.

On her drive home she could not believe how her life was turning out at 24 fresh out of College, with a kid to raise and a steady job now this. She didn't know how much she could handle. It was all so much.

After picking Katia up from Connie's she got another surprise. Connie and Guy had made up! No one had been able to figure out what had happened and even all their plans did not work. She never expected it to happen. When she asked what happened she was told to ask her Niece. Katia told her that al she did was say they looked great together and that they should think about what they were doing, they should fight for what they had because not everyone found it and they had. After that she sent them on a long walk and when they came back they were together. This time it was for good. What a day Julie thought after tucking Katia in bed and settling in herself. I have to be careful though that little girl is big trouble if she decides to set me up on a blind date. She had no idea what was coming.


	3. I am going to be updateing!

hola everyone..this is just to say that I will be updating this story within the week...I have to decide which version of teh story I want to go with...We'll see.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own mighty ducks. I'm going to college so I have no money don't sue me!

One week later

"Wow look at all the sites!"

"Look at the food!"

"Guy's...We're in the olympic village..as athlete's! We're representing the U.S.A again"

"Scary thought"

"HEY!"

"Adam? Adam what wrong?"

"Nothing."

" Adam... we were roomates for 8 years. I think I know when something wrong."

"okay...promise you won't laugh if I tell you"

"We won't"

" Alright...I wish Julie was here. She was kind of " the one that got away" for me."

" Oh.. we all knew that. We always wondered why you guys never got together. We actually had bets palced...no one won of course. Why didnt you ever tell her?"

" I'm no duck...I'm a chicken. I was afraid she would say no. If she did then our friendship would have been ruiened and well never bet something you cant afford to lose. Plus she had this weird group of guys around her all the time... dont know what they would have thought about us getting together" He half-way joked

"Please dont tell me that you didnt even try because you were afraid of what we'd think." Portman told him

"No...I used that as an excuse."

they caught sight of something moving on the side. Once they got a good look at what was moving they decided to set a trap

"Hey Adam. If you saw Julie right now what would you say?" Goldberg asked

" I'm a grown-up now..I would tell her the truth. and probably ask her out" he said cautiously

" Even though she has Katia? " Connie asked raising her eye brows

" No...Of couse even with Katia. I think I like her better for it. She re-arranged her whole life and gave this up to do what was right" he said somewhat dreamily

" So you would definately ask her out? " Guy asked cautiously

" I think I've answered that enough times. but for the last time yes I would ask her" he stated a little frustrated

"Well...turn around"

"What?" Adam said curiously

As he turned around he instinctively knew that Julie was right behind him

" Hey Jules...wait a sec.. What are you doing here" Adam stumbled

" I'm here to play. The Coches decided that I should come and be with you guys. Mrs.Mckay is going to be homeschooling Katia.That is if you guys want me here" Julie stated nervously

"Of course we do. And Adam has something to ask you" Connie spoke for the team

" I do?" Adam said recovering from shock

" What is it?" she tilted her head wiht curiosity

"Nothing. It was just something we were talking about." He told her avoiding her eyes

"Alright. Listen guys as much as I'd like to chat I have to pick up Katia and finish un-packing" with that Julie walked away

" Your right Banks your no duck..Why could'nt you just ask her" Charlie asked putting his hand around Adams shoulder

" I was just...surprised to see her. what did you want we to do?" Adam told his teamates while shrugging his captains arm off his.

" ASK HER!" shouted a flock of ducks.

So heres the new chap..a little later than promised but still here..hope you enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5

Reviews make me feel special and because I'm in a good mood cuz im going home for about a month( end of the semester).. here we go..at least the begining of a new chap... I started writing this before i got home.. now its a christmas eve present for you all...lol..

"Katia? Where are you sweetie. I'm home" Julie called out for her niece.

" I'm in the kicthen with Mrs. McKay" Katia answered her aunt.

"Okay." she started walking toward the kitchen "What are you making?" she smiled

"Grilled cheese sandwhiches." Katia said proudly. " I invited all the ducks over so we could eat together"

" You did WHAT?" Julie said as her eyes bulged out

"I told the dunks to come over for dinner. I thought it would be nice to get all you guys together for a meal. It hasnt been done since your high school graduation. I wanted to do something nice. Im sorry." Katia explained.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry too. It's just that we havent finished unpaking and this place is a mess. How are we going to get this ready for a small dinner party. When are they coming?"

Ding Dong

" Now" Katia smiled sheepeshly

"Katia!" Julie yelled out in frustration as she opened the door "Hi guy's. I'm sorry this palce is a mess but we havent finished setteling in and all that so...anyway come on in." Julie stood aside

"Wow..You really didnt get a chance to unpack" Charlie said as he looked at all the boxes and Items thrown around haphazardly.

" Yeah. I didnt know you guys were coming over until two seconds ago. Literally."

" Oh..well since were here where do you want this box?" Guy asked picking up a random box

" That one goes in the bedroom"

" Where does this go?" Averman grunted as he tried to lift another box

" To the kitchen" Julie said "You guys dont have to do this"

" Don' be silly." Connie said " Lifting and moving is why we keep the guys around"

" I'll give you another reason" Guy said as he came up behind Connie turned her around and kissed her. The kiss ended when they heard a loud "AWWW" coming from all of their teamates.

" Its great to be together"

" It sure is"

The rest of the night passed by un-eventfuly as they finished un-packing and setting up Julie and Katias apartment. As they all left Charlie suggested that one of the guys should stay with them so they would be safe. He also suggested it b Adam beause of his single status.

" Charlie I dont think thats nessecary. I mean we are on a 10th floor in a hotel where there are cameras and doormen and everything. Plus you are all one floor below." Julie blushed as she huried the explaination along.

" I agree wiht Julie" Adam squirmed

" Well we all agree with Charlie" Goldberg spoke for the group

" There's no point in taking any risks wiht Katia's safety" Dwayne reasoned

" You cant argue with that" Ken said

Thats when Adam and Julie realized they were fighting a lost cause

" If its not a problem I'll sleep on the couch" Adam sighed

" Of course not. They didnt you much of a choice did they?" Julie forced a smile on her face

" Right. Well I'll be back. I'm going to go to my room and pick up some stuff I'm gonne need in the morning." Adam said as he made his getaway. Once he wqas out of hearing range he added" and kill some ducks"


	6. Chapter 6

I hope you feel better Lunafan. this is for you. I should really be updating my power Rangers story but I like this one better..lol. I think i should write better. I dont know i read some other stories and i think they are so much better than mine..I'm writing this for me but I really want your in-put so if there is anything you want let me know and I'll see what i can do. In the spirit pof chaanging things for the better I thought I'd write this in points of view starting wiht Adam..anyway enjoy!

" I cant belive you guys just did that" I screamed at the ducks." It's not right"

" Adam calm down" Connie look calmed me down a little bit. " We just wanted to give you a little push in the right direction"

" But dont you think you made that obvious. I know we look out for Julie and Connie but that was a little extreme"

" Your right but I think we pulled it off well"

" Whatever. Just you guys wait until practice tomorrow. Your going to have one angry cat ot deal with. plus the coaches are going to be mad"

" We will not be mad at you" Coach Bombay said "We actually suggested it"

" E tu coach" I was gettin exasperated I know I admitted I like Julie but this is ridiculus.

" In order to play your best you need to be happy. We think that if you and Julie were a couple you would both be happier and well play better. If you think Julie would be a distraction then well we dont want that so..." Coach Orion trailed off.

" I dont know what Julie would be because we've never been together and played."

" Would you like to find out?" Russ asked

" I...I...what about the rest of you guys. we could end up being another Connie and Guy. Could you guys deal wiht that?"

" If we had to. I mean look at the end result for them" Fulton pointed out.

" Hes right and you need to be getting upstairs" Charlie said as he handed me a bag "Julie is going to be wondering what took you so long"

" Fine but I'm still mad at all of you so you better hope that Julie and I are not on the same team.. and choose carefully which team you want to be on cuz its going to be an all out war" I walked out of the room wiht a satisfied smirk. I knew the coaches would let me ead a team in the scrimage tomorrow and the frist person I was going to pick was Julie as my goalie.

What was taking him so long I thought as I heard a knock on the door.

' There you are. I thought the ducks had released you from this duty" I tried to joke

" No such luck" he chuckeled

" Katia's asleep so please dont make to much noise." I told already knowing that he wouldnt wake her up. even at his noisest he was hte quietest player on the team." Theres food in the fridge and i got some exta towels and stuff in the bathroom if you want to take a shower before bed." I was rushing trying to get out of there as quickly aspossible " Well I guess that it. Than ks for coming up here and doing this for us. I'm sure you had other plans. Good night"

" Julie..Katia's asleep. Why dont you stay here wiht me until your sure you wont wake her up when you go to join her"

" Um...sure. What do you want to do?" I couldnt belive I was in this situation. I had always liked Adam but because I was rasied old-fashioned i couldnt do anything about it

" We could watch a movie" he suggested.

" Sure. I'll go make some popcorn. You can pick the movie" I told him as I went to the kitchen

When I came back he had alrady put in the movie an was just waiting until I got there to star it.

"Okay I'm here you can start now.'

"Cool." he pressed play as I sat down on the other side of the couch and placed the popcorn between us.

" Oh my. I cant belive you picked this movie out" i couldnt help but laughing as I watched the opening credits.

" What? Its americas fairy tale." he looked at me with fake innocent eyes.

" Right" I said as we started watching Cinderella.

The days events caught up with them and just as Cinderella was getting ready for the ball they fell asleep with Julie's head dropping onto Adam's lap and that was how the ducks found them the next morning.


	7. Chapter 7

Heres a new chap fpr my fave story..I better get busy cuz I want to finish this story b4 the new year and theres alot that I want to happen. also if you review tell me if the story is better in teh pov's or if i should go back to 3rd person narrorator?

Julie's P.OV

The first thing I remember is hearing laughter and then wondering what the weight on my hip was. Then came the confusion of my positioning. I had a lot of questions but I was so sleepy that I just turned toward the wal. That was when I realized something was wrong. There was no wall. I had just put my face in some guys abdomen. The laughter increased as I finally woke up with a startled jump and a small scream. That caused the guy I had been on top of to wake up and look around wildly. The laughter got so loud I finally looked at the direction of it and saw all of the ducks wiht huge grins on thier faces.

"Whats going on?" I was already red from having all the ducks there to witness such a scene and the fact that I had been so close to Adam.

Adam's P.O.V

I woke up when i hear Julie scream and thanking the ducks for making someone stay here with them to keep Julie and Katia safe.Then I heard the laughter and saw that they were the reason Julie screamed.

"Whats going on?" Julie asked while putting tomatoes to shame wiht how red her face was.

" Hey we knew you guys were into each other but we didnt think that you'd...you know" Portman said with a smirk"

I almost punched him but Julie beat me to it. Thats when I noticed she ahd left the room in tears and that Katia was about to start crying.

" We were watching Cinderella and fell asleep. We didnt want to wake Katia up when Julie was going to go to her bed. Thats everything that happened in detail. Actually I left one thing out. We had popcorn." I had never been so close to hating the Ducks as I was at the moment. Not even when they basically turned on me during my varsity stint. " You know both of us better than that. And you" I said looking at portman" You.. All I know is that I'd hate to be you right now. Watch Katia. I'm going to find Julie" That was the last thing I said as I went to look for Julie

Connie's P.O.V

'Smooth Portman" I said as I went to get Katia who was shaking from all the days excitement" h come ehre honey everythings okay. Your Aunt is just a little mad at us. It'll blow over"

" You promise" she asked my wiht hope glimering in her eyes

" Of course sweetie. We're a family. And family sticks together' I was reassuring myself as much as her. Then the doorbell rang and when Guy went to open it. A second later Ms.McKay came in wiht a smile tha falterend when she saw that we were'nt in a good mood.

" What happened here?" she asked.

" We kind of...Well what happened..Why dont you tell her Charlie" Averman started

" Portman insulted Julie after we found Julie and Adam asleep on the couch this morning"

' Oh..Well where are they now" She was obviously mad at us but willing to put her anger aside so that she could help unite the team once again.

" Julie stormed off after punching portman and Adam went after her." Ken told our old teacher

' Alright I'll stay with Katia you guys tell the coaches and we'll see how we can fix this." she had taken charge off the situation and we were all glad she had.

" Okay guys lets do this" I told them when I saw that they were not moving

" Oh. she meant now" Russ asked trying to pull a joke.

" NOW" I screamed to get them to fall in line.

Julie's P.O.V

I started running after hitting portman without thinking and ended up outside Jan's door. He answered after a few knocks and steeped aside as he saw that I was crying from all the frustration. He listed as I told my story and when I finished he told me that I should follow my heart and to forgive the ducks becasue they weere only trying to help. The knock at the door stopped me from answering what it was that I wanted, and wy I reacted the way I did to Portmans usual stupidity. He got up to answer the door and I heard Adam asking for me. He sounded worried. Then he came rushing in and apologized for what happened this morning.

"Adam its not your fault. We didnt do anything wrong."

He looked releaved as he sent a small sheepish smile my way.

" Anyway I think its aout time for practice. I have to go back to my room and get my gear and check on Katia"

" I'll go with you" he said

" Fine lets go" I agrred with him as he opened the door. suddenly I got a horrible feeling in my stomach like something bad was going to happen. If I had known what was about to happen, I would not have tried to calm myself and gone running. As it was that was the day i decided never to ignor my instincts.


	8. Chapter 8

ow.. I as reading the previous chapter and i saw a wole ton of spelling mistakes. But since this is the only form of wrter i have that fanfiction will accept i ahd to use it and it doesnt have a spell check. Anyway I'm probably going to make a fe changes to the last chap..just fixing the spelling and fleshing out a few ideas I think. I really really want feedback, the only reason I'm updating is uz i know 30 people ahve read this chap only one person revied. There is propbably only going to be 1 -3 more chaps in this story cuz I want to get it done. I love this story and I think its one i would like even if i ere just reading it but anyway we'll see what happeend cuz its not over yet..

here we go:

Coach Bombay's P.O.V:

" Okay Ducks I want everyone doing laps, after that we're going to have a cowboy round up, agility training and then scrimage, after that" he paused looking at the incredulous look on his teams facees " you get to go home" he smiled as he heard hte collective sigh of releif from the team"

' We're going to do something interesting today with the round-up today" Ted said coming up from behind me "You are all going to try and keep your scrimage team from getting captured by distracting Dwayne as much as possible. More on that later no what I want to know is where are Banks and Gaffney?

Coach Orions P.O.V

I knew something was wrong when I saw the ducks look at each other and at the floor after I asked where Adam and Julie were." What did you guys do?" when no one answered I asked Charlie " Captain Duck where are your teammates?"

" You se sir its an interesting sory really"

" Conway, stop stalling and tell me" I was getting worried we were less than 3 days into the competition and already the team was having problems

" Well... We were right about Julie and Adam liking each other. When we found them this morning they were asleep on the couch together. Unfortunatly Portman decided to open his mouth" Charlie glared at the enforcer " Then Julie punched him and stormed out. Adam yelled at us and then left to get her. We just wanted them to get together. Whats so wrong with that?" He lifted his chin in defieance as he finished his little speech

" How you did it" Gordon said.

" Alright practice is post-poned spread out and find them. Then we are going to have an emergency team meeting to sort all this out." I wondered what I had gotten myself into thinking that age had made the ducks more ruley and wiser.

15 minuites later at Julies room Connie's P.O.V

"Julie" I screamed as I knocked on the door "if your there open up" after knocking a second time Ms.McKay opened the door while putting a finger to her mouth signaling to me to keep quiet

" What's wrong?" I wispered

" Julie and Adam came back a few minuites ago, She decided to check her mail and saw this letter. Well after you read it you'll know why she skipped practice. Adam is with her trying to calm her down. I'd leave them to it. Get the ducks together and hte coaches and let them know whats happening" she instructed for the second time that day

"Alright" I said as I took the letter and left to get everyone together. A task easier said than done.

10 minuets at the locker room Guy's P.O.V

"Oh My. Can he do that Coach Bombay?" I asked him as a lawyer not a Coach

" I'm afraid so." he looked as schocked as the rest of us"

" We cant let him do that. I mean...How could he even suggest it?"

" I'm not saying I like it but look at it from his point of view. He's a father trying to get his daughter" Fulton said

" How could you say that? You know thats he's never been there for either of them and now out of the blue he says he wants custody! He could care less about whats best for her" Portman told his bash Brother

" Guys! arguing isin't going to solve anything. It's not what Julie would want" we all turned around to see Adam walking in and claiming his usuall spot at the front of the locker room.

" Where's Julie" Connie asked almost as soon as he sat down

"She's asleep. This really shook ker up" He looked liked he'd aged 5 years since i last saw him

" We're going to fight this. She doesent have to go through this alone" Goldberg said

" I know and she does too. She just needed to rest" Adam told the back-up goalie

" Looks like the resting period is over" Averman said pointing to whre Adam had just come in

Julie's P.O.V

"Whats going on" I asked. Adam was at my side at an instant

" What are you doing up" he asked me as he lead me to sit down

" I woke up and there was no one around" I shrugged

" Do you remember what happened before you fell asleep" Guy asked timidly

" I remember...Oh my...Oh no..Where's Katia. How could I have left her at a time like this" I was going frantic as I rushed out of the locker room

" Aunt Julie" Katia said as I almost crashed into her

" Oh Katia" I hugged her as close as I could

" Aunt Julie your crushing me" she siad and I let her go immediately

" I'm sorry honey" I apologized as I wiped my tears and the rest of the team caught up with us

" Aunt Julie whats wrong? Why were you crying?" I had forgotten how perceptive she is

"Nothing you have to worry about" I really didnt want her to know that I could lose her to her father

" You were never good at lying" she stated simply

theres that darn perceptivity again " Okay, Honey your father wants you to go live with him"

" But he lives in England. And he hurt my mom didnt he?" she looked confued and inside I cursed Billy Callhoun for being interested in my families fortune. Tonight as going to be a hrad night. I glaced at Adam and he gave me a smile that told me he as there for me. I only hoped he would feel the same ay after I told everyont the truth about my past.

Okay Dokie so heres in the new chap. We'll see how much more I can get done before the new year. Dont expect much.Lol..enjoy and again Feed back ppl without it I cant do more!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey hey hey It's me again. Wow I'm on a role updating!..lol.. I guess its just cuz I'm on break…anyway here we go on with the story. Oh one last thing. As much as I would love to own the mighty ducks and make money off of this I'm not and I have no money to spare so leave me alone...don't sue!...lol..

Adam's P.O.V

She looks so sad about everything. I wonder what else is wrong.

" Guys I'm going to put Katia to sleep after that we all need to sit down and talk. I'm going to tell you everything I haven't before" She sighed. I wonder what she could have kept hidden from us all these years.

"Okay" Dwayne said " Where should we meet you?"

" The locker room will be fine"

30 minutes later at the locker room Julie's P.O.V

Here goes nothing I thought as I opened the door and faced all the ducks and coaches.

"I know this is going to be difficult to hear but I need you guys to be quiet until I finish. If I stop I might not be able to start up again." I looked around and saw all the guys clench their jaws or fists ready to hurt anyone who had dared lay a finger on me. I couldn't help the small smile that tugged at the corner of my lips as I saw just how much they care about me. I hoped that after hearing my story they would still support me.

" I guess the best place to start is with my background. I come from a wealthy family in new-England. As such when I was young I was raised like any normal rich girl. I went to a private boarding school for the arts where I learned academics a few years ahead of time and where being involved in a sport, a stage art, an academic club and a gallery art were required along with a little diplomacy and how to behave and entertain at a social gathering anywhere around the world." I paused to catch my breath so far so good. "I loved dancing but to be in any stage production you had to be in the top 10 of your class. My teachers had spotted my ability in both academics and stage so they pushed me to go on to another grade. I did and that's when the problems started. My old school put on an end of year gala where scouts were invited to see the talent. It was during the last gala I did at the school that I met Billy Callhoun. He was a scout for a somewhat know company in Europe. I was only 12, so I couldn't join, plus I didn't want to leave my sister and go half-way around the world. I told him that but he said that we could find a way around that. I said no and walked away. I had thought that was the end of it. It wasn't he became obsessed and found ways around everything I did to keep him away from me. In the end for my safety I left the school. Unfortunately my sister did not. He didn't know that I had a twin so one day the bastard took her and ….he…This isn't easy to say'

"Julie did he…Is Katia a product of…" Connie asked as gently as she could

All I could do was nod " That's why my sister never really bonded with Katia. When my parents found out they dis-owned her because they didn't want her damaging the family name. I had been helping her as much as I could but she never got over the fact that being my twin could have such damaging consequences. She hated me for ruining her life." I was crying now but I couldn't stop it.

Adam looked over at me with a hurt expression in his eyes. I knew he was going to ask the questions that would decide our friendship. I hoped it was strong enough to survive this

" Julie, What's your name?"

" Julie Anne De Lacy Bennet Gaffney" I whispered

He glanced at me and stormed out of the locker room. After he left the room we heard a wall crack and everyone knew he had just punched the wall.

" What was that about?" Charlie asked looking worried about his roommate

" You guys know Romeo and Juliet" I asked and when they all nodded I told them " Well let's just say that it had some basis in truth, except for the fact that Romeo and Juliet lived happily ever after and the families never stopped feuding."

" So which family are you" Averman said trying to lighten the mood

"AVERMAN!" the team all screamed at him.

" Are you guys okay with all of this" I was praying for a miracle

" We will if you do two things." Ken said

" What's that?" I could hardly believe my luck in getting their forgiveness for lying so quickly

" You have to show us all of your social graces and get Adam to forgive you to. We love you Jules and were not going to pick a side so you have to patch things up with him." Guy said

" Okay" an idea sprung into my mind " How about a dinner party? I could show you different hosting styles and…some other things I picked up from different countries. If you can get Adam to come I'll apologize to him then."

" I get to take a trip around the world and taste different foods! Plus see Julie acting like a girl, and apologize? I'm so there" Goldberg's eyes shone with excitement at the prospect

" Gee thanks" I said as sarcastically as possible " I'm going to need a few days to remember everything and to get what I need to cook the meals and everything. We can make it for the end of the week. Plus I need to take care of this whole thing with Katia" my list of things to do was getting overwhelming

" I'll deal with the legal Katia stuff" Coach Bombay said

" We can help get the ingredients and help with the cooking" Goldberg, Dwayne, Averman, Portman and Fulton Voulentered

" We can help with the decorations" Guy, Connie, Ken, Luis and Russ, Coach Orion and Charlie said

" We'll find the place" Jan and Mrs. McKay said

" Thanks guys." I said as I looked around and saw everyone making plans " This means a lot to me"

" We're glad to help now get back to Katia. You can tell us what you need tomorrow"

"Alright" I said as I made my way up the stairs to my room When I got there I screamed hen I realized I wasen't alone


	10. Chapter 10

I liked the ONE review I got for this chap so far and I love how this story is turning out I know how it ends but I don't know the middle stuff lol…anyway here we go

Julies P.OV

"What are you doing here you almost scared me to death"

"Someone had to watch Katia" Adam told me coldly

" Mrs. McKay and Jan were here" I defended myself " I would never let Katia be in danger. You should know that"

" Whatever. You're here now so I'm going to go to my room. I'll see you at practice tomorrow" He had grabbed his jacket and was half-way out the door before I realized what was happening

" ADAM WAIT! Please let me explain" I pleaded with him to give me a chance

" Explain what?. You lied to me…To us. How could you just pretend nothing was wrong. Especially at Eden Hall. You know what it's like…all the pressure and everything. You should have given me more credit than what you did. I wouldn't have turned on you."

" so what are you doing now?" I asked him

" It's not about our families. You didn't trust me with that information when we first met." I had never seen him so angry

" I didn't know how you were when I first met you and by the time I realized who you were it as to late. I didn't think it would even come up or that it would make as big a difference as it did."

" You thought wrong"

" Are you guys fighting?"

We turned to see Katia at the door looking at us

Adam's P.O.V

Shoot. How long had she been there? What was I going to do? I didn't want to worry her. No matter how I felt about Julie at the moment I would not take it out on an innocent little girl .

" Don't worry about it sweetie. Your Aunt and I were just discussing something."

" It looked like you were yelling at each other"

" Sometimes grownups do that. Katia. Its alright no matter what happens even if we argue, we still care about each other, and about you. Nothing is going to change that alright?" I was hoping she would say okay so I could go. I didn't want to argue more with Julie tonight

" Yes. Can you tuck me in?" Katia had definitely inherited her aunts ability to turn me into putty because the look she gave me made me incapable of saying no even though the only thing I wanted was to high-tail it out of there

" If it's okay with your Aunt"

She gave Julie the same look she had given me a moment ago " Please Aunt Julie?"

" I don't think its such a good idea…."

"Aunt Julie…Please" Katia tried again. Julie gave me a look to see if I as okay with this , I sent her a nod to let her know I was.

"Okay" she relented. " Don't give him a hard time.

10 minuets later

"She's asleep and I don't think she's going to wake up again any time soon" I told Julie as I re-entered the room

" Thanks for doing this. I know your mad at me but… Thanks"

" I didn't do it for you. It's not Katie's fault that you lied to the ducks." I was her face fall a little and immediately regretted my choice of words " It's not your fault your sister ended up with a baby either. This Billy Calhoun is a sick man. You became a victim not a criminal. You understand that don't you?" I needed to make sure she dint blame herself before I could go.

" Sometimes it feels like I left her to her fate. I should have tried harder to get her to leave" She had started crying from her spot on the couch

"And your teachers shouldn't have asked you to skip a grade, and your parents should not have had you. Julie you cant what if your whole life. What happened happened and you cant change it." I said as I walked over to dry her tears. I hated to see her cry.

' Thank you Adam" She looked so pretty with tears in her eyes

" Okay. Well I'm going to go. Gotta get up early if you want to go hunting for goose eggs" I tried to get a laugh out of her.

" Adam. Are we okay?"

" We will be. Just… Give me some time okay?" It still hurt that she didn't trust me enough to tell me about her background.

" I understand" she sounded a little disappointed but I couldn't help the way I felt.

" Goodnight Julie" I said as I walked out the door

"Goodnight Adam" was the last thing I heard before the door closed.

I wish I could go back to yesterday when everything was okay and being around Julie wasn't weird.


	11. Chapter 11

Okay so here we go..I hope you guys enjoy

Charlie's P.OV

Today was the big day. I know I was looking foward to it. Julie looked like hell. It was obvious she wanted this to go perfect and that she had hardly been sleeping. We all pitched in bringing in the decorations and food she had made in the hopes of seeing the complete procuct but she had divided the room with curtains and spilt us up into teams to decorate our litte so we could only see the area we were working on. When we finished she told us that we all had left our outfits in our closets and that dinner would not be served until 7 that night. The only problem was that I could'nt get my rommate to come with us

'Adam come on. Were all going to this thing. You have to come." He really was not cooperating

" I'm not ready to talk with Julie yet Charlie. Stop pushing me" I could tell he was getting angry with me

"You wont have to." I lied. we had all planed on making Adam sit next to her so that Julie as a hostess would have to talk with him

" why dont I belive you" he said as he rose his left eyebrow

I turned to my side of the room to look for a peice of paper and saw nothing but my laundry all over the floor so I asked Adam if he had paper

" What do you need it for/" he said as he handed me a notepad

" This is to assure Adam Banks that I Charlie Conway will sit next to him to save him from the big bad Julie" I was writing my words on the paper

" I dont know what you think your going to pull Conway but I'm game. You were'nt gonna leave me alone if I didnt go were you'

"Chances are I would not have, get ready this is a formal event' I hope that by the end of this I still had a best friend

Connie's P.OV

"Guy are you ready yet?" and he complains about me taking a long time to get ready

"Almost" came the answer from behind the closed door

"Hurry up. Its almost 7 and I really dont want to be late"

" Hold on to your horses woman. The only thing I have left to do is put on my tie'

"Let me." I smiled as I took over for him. I had it on in two minuietes as I finished he said

"I knew there was a reason I kept you around"

"Oh really" I slapped his arm playfully and that was when something popped out of his coat pocket.

"Oh my Word. GUY how ong have you had this!" I couldnt belive i hadent noticed it before. He had been jittery and hyper around me ever since we got here. I felt so stupid for not realizing something that had been under my nose for a whole two weeks. I thought I knew him.

This is it for now.I wont be updating until I get at least three guesses as to what fell. If anyone got ti right the'll be creditied in the update. Until then have a happy new year!


	12. Chapter 12

So two out of the four reviews were right. And my little sister. read on to find out if you were one of the few Anyway on with the story

Goldberg's P.OV in his and Avermans room

"Averman were going to be late!" I yelled at my roommate who as currently in the bathroom. We had 10 minuets to get to the ballroom

" Hold your horses. I'm sure you can wait. Julie wont let us in until 7." he said as he came out almost fully dressed. All he needed was his shoes

"Come on come on I' hungry"

" Alright I'm done. Lets go get Luis and Russ" He grabbed his coat and keys and we were out of there

Russ's P.O.V in his and Luis's room

'Luis man. it's just Julie, Connie, Katia, and Mrs.McKay. Stop trying to make yourself more charming' I could hardly breathe with all the steam and whatnot coming out from under the bathroom door." How much longer are you going to take anyway?" I walked in to see him dab a little colonge around his neck

"I'm ready. Look our ladies. Luis is on the prowl" I laughed as he said that into a mirror

" We'll its about time. Averman and Goldberg should be here any second" Just then I heard a knock on the door

Fulton's P.O.V in his and Portman's room

"You got everything? " I asked Portman

'Yeah. How bad is this dinner gonna be for me?" I almost laughed at the whiny tone his voice had taken

"I don't wanna be you."

"Right." his shoulders slumped." Well lets get Ken and Luis

Dwayne's P.O.V in his and Ken's room

"You about done in there. Lil partner? " I asked through the door of our bathroom

"Yeah.The only thing I need to do finish putting on my cuff liks"

"Okay' a knock sounded on the door "Umm..Ken I think that's our ride."

"I'll be out in a minuiete"

"He's just putting on his links"

"All done" Ken said as he stepped out of the bathroom

" I think there is a feast and four very pretty ladies waiting for us to arrive, let's not keep them waiting" Portman said

"That's something Luis would say" Ken responded "and if I were you I would not be so excited to see Julie right now"

(A.N- One of 4 moments I hope you've been waiting for)

Guys P.OV

Shoot. She wasent supposed to see a that yet. I thought desperately. Cursing myself for being so stupid

"Connie..Baby" I put my hands in front of me to calm her down" I know its sudden but..This isn't the way I planed for you to find out . I was going to tell you after the party. I knew I should'nt have been carrying it around but..

" Guy" I turned to look at her "I'm sorry you cant put on a tie by yourself either" she laughed

" So will you?" my heart was thumping so fast I swear even deaf people could hear it.

" Will I what? You haven't asked me anything" she looked smug as she said it.

"Your going to milk this for all its worth" I stated knowing it was a fact

" Most girls spend days wondering what its going to be like. You better ask"

" Listen here…Do you want it or not?" I whispered not being able to help the husky tone that went with it

Connie's P.OV

I can't believe that this is actually happening ! Oh my Oh my. I can't wait to tell Julie! That was when I noticed that guy had gotten really close he looked almost dangerous. I couldn't help but lean up and kiss him. The smile that covered my face after we broke apart.

"What do you think?" I asked him. That was when I saw him grin

" Most guys hope for an answer when they ask a question" Oh so that how he wants to play

'Technically you only asked me if I wanted the ring." I turned to leav knowing what was going to happen next..or so I thought

In two smooth movements Guy had me turned around was on his knee and had turned on the cd player to one of my favorite songs..I need you by Marc Anthony. We just stayed there frozen in tiem until near the end of the song he asked me if I'd marry him along with the song

"YES!" I screamed as loud as I could. To this day that was probably the girliest thing I've ever done.

"Oh…We are so late!"..Honey how are we going to tell the ducks?"

Okay so lunafan and caitidid both answered correctly that it was a ring.as such this chap is dedicated to them….hope you enjoy…the next chap will be the party..and whats a party without a little drama?……


	13. Chapter 13

Alright here's a new chapter. I'm sorry that it took so long but I haven't had a chance to write anything so here we go.

Julies P.O.V

"Breathe Julie Breathe" I said as I placed my hands on the bathroom mirror. I was so nervous that I was shaking.

"Aunt Julie can I go to the party" Katia asked

"Sure darling" I had to let her come because everyone was going to be there and I wasn't going to call a random babysitter. "Put on your purple dress"

"Thank you Thank you thank you" she squealed as she ran to her room to out on the dress I told her was for a special occasion.

5 minuets later she came out smiling from ear to ear.

"Lets go. I need to check on everything in the ballroom before the ducks get there" I looked in my purse making sure that I didn't forget anything.

At the ballroom still Julie's P.O.V

Okay everything looked good. It was better than I expected. All the corners had a different "theme" to them with everything mixing in the middle. There was also a small stage with a piano, harp and dancing fans. I couldn't wait for tonight to be over. That was when I noticed an envelope on the table. I walked over to get it and read it when the ducks came in all together except for Connie and Guy. I couldn't worry about that because I had to greet them. The envelope also forgotten.

I reached the end of the line when I saw him. My jaw dropped.

"Katia!" I called out to her. "Katia where are you!"

'Julie what wrong?" Charlie looked worried

"I need to find Katia now"

"She's right here" Connie said as she walked in with Guy. I noticed that she grabbed Katia's hand and pulled my niece behind her

"Oh my Katia come here honey" I said walking towards here "Connie I'm fine. You don't need to protect her from me." I reassured her when I saw her turning and thanking my luck at finding a group of people that cared so much about her they would risk an old friendship for her. However right now Connie was annoying me because she was wasting my time

"Connie I don't have time for this! Her father is right outside and I don't know what he wants. Please I need to get her out of here"

"It's to late for that." Adam's voice surprised me.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Because he has temporary custody." he said looking over the envelope I had left at the table

"WHAT? How could he do that? What judge would grant him custody over me?" I felt like fainting

"The kind of judge that realizes a father should have his daughter" I cringed at the sound of his voice.

"You cant do this." I turned o face him " Katia belongs with me'

"It's my blood that runs through her veins" he smirked "Girl get your coat. were leaving" he barked at Katia

"Aunt Julie?" The confusion in her voice and the look on her face almost killed me

"Please don't do this" I asked him as I felt my throat tighten

He took a step toward me and whispered in my ear " The only way You'll ever see your niece again is if you come with me to my house"

All of the guys had come up behind me while Connie and Mrs. McKay took Katia to another corner of the room

"I think you should leave" Fulton said.

"I think you should mind your own business" he growled at our enforcer.

"Baby come here" Adam called I almost looked around before I realized he could only be calling me. I was a little shocked but I moved in his direction

"What. Who's he?" Billy looked nervous

"I'm Adam Banks. Julie's boyfriend" everyone tried to look like it was something that they'd known for a while.

"Really?" he was forming a plan. "Kids don't lie. Katia who is this guy?"

"He's Aunt Julies boyfriend" I was impressed at her ability to comprehend what was going on.

"Well. I think we should toast to the happy couple" he said as he grabbed a champagne glass , lifted it and gulped it down. " well lets see a kiss then. We did just toast to you."

Oh my goodness. What would Adam do now?

What will Adam do? I promise there will be olympics stuff in the next chapter. How's that for a party...the best part is it's just getting started.


	14. Chapter 14

The new chap is here..lol..I love reviews so keep them coming!

Imagine all the ducks saying Oh boy in there own ways. In the last chapter I did do most of there p.o.vs. at any rate they all talked…Did I miss anyone?…moving on here the story

Adam's P.O.V

Everyone was looking at me to see what I would do and I hated it. I didn't want to kiss Julie this way. Not that I had much choice. It was the only way for her to keep Katia, and there was no way any of us would let that happen so I did the only thing I could do. I turned her around put my hands on her hips and brought my face down to meet hers. I know that I should not have enjoyed it but I couldn't help it. She was surprised at first but I'm sure that he wouldn't notice. I don't know how long we stayed like that but I suddenly realized what was happening and I let go.

"I think you should leave now" Coach Orion said walking in the door with Coach Bombay, Mr. Tibbles and Jan.

"Not without my daughter" he growled "You cant keep her from me. I have a court order"

I handed Coach Bombay the package I had read so he could see if what I had done was worthwhile.

Julies P.O.V

I cant believe all this is happening. My head was swimming and I could barely breathe. I had never felt like this before. Billy couldn't take Katia away. He couldn't!

'No your not. Katia is going to stay with her aunt. This order states that she's to go with you if you could provide a better life. You would be a single parent with s small support group. With Julie she would have two "parents" and a 14 person support group. Just in this room. You tell me what better fir Katia. Especially when you take into consideration the way she was brought into this world, your past involvement in her life and how she feels about you versus what she feels for her aunt." I don't think I'd every been closer to kissing Coach Bombay ever!

"This is not over" Billy said as he walked out of the room.

As soon as he left however I fainted from all the events

On the bench right before team USA's first game.

"Guys I don't feel so well'

"I don't either!"

"Calm down everyone" Charlie ordered " This is just another game. We were chosen to represent our country because individually and as a team we **are **the best. Skate with your heart. If we lose because they are better than us its fine. If we lose because we didn't play our best then were not only embarrassing ourselves but our country. Let's get this done. On three quack one...two…three QUACK QUACK QUACK" the team chanted and the 1st line took their places on the ice

"Here we go. This should be an interesting game. This is not the first time the us has sent this team to an international competition. Last time they came out gold medal winners. Lets see if they can do it again. Okay the referee is at center ice. Charlie Conway the USA captain is taking on Greg Kaminski of Jamaica for the face off.

I cant write hockey so lets assume they win this game by a little. In the next chapter well find out if Julies fainting was just emotions or something else and have we seen the last of Billy Calhoun?. What's his motivation to get Katia now? The answers to this and more still to come in the American dream(I couldn't resist I'm sorry!)


	15. A sad note from the author

Sorry for the long wait but I had problems with my internet and my inspiration kind of left. It's not really back but here's an attempt at a new chapter. I don't know if any one is going to keep reading after this because I've decided that once I'm finished this story is going to under go major revisions. Generally I just read the most recent chapter and then keep going and then post it. I think that hurts my story so when its done I'm going to make a few…or a lot of changes. Anyway I thought I'd let you guys know and now you can decide what you want to do in regards to the story. Let's also cut to the chase and the most important thing in this story….the custody stuff! After I wrote this part I decided to just give you guys a heads up on where the story is going to go and fix the story now. If you don't want to know I'm going to out an underline so you know where to stop reading . If any one would like to beta for this story let me know. I need to know what you guys like and what you don't so I can improve. Long story short . No muse, starting school, and an author who wants to make the story flow better means no updates until the 14 previous chaps are fixed to my satisfaction. A betas in-put would help the new chaps come along faster so if any one wants to p.m me and I'll get you the chaps so we can get to work. Thanks for everything.

Julie is going to have a baby

Julie and Adam get together

Connie and Guy get married

They win the Gold medal

Julie gets custody of Katia

Katia gets mad (runs away) when she finds out that Julie is having a baby

Katia goes with billy?

Connie's new jersey

A duck prank or two

At the championship game they are losing and in come the duck girlfriends to save the day

That's it. that's whats coming after the revamp.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey Guys… I got busy so I have not had much time to revise but I want reviews and I need to finish writing this story so here we go…

Coach Bombay's P.O.V

"Okay guys, the game went well"

"But it could have gone better" Ted interrupted me

"Which is why you guys are going to help train the new team U.S.A hockey team for the Junior Goodwill Games? You are also going to be playing with other "fresh" faces. Just so you don't fall into patterns with each other."

"Great" Averman said, "We get to spend a bunch of time with cocky brats who with our luck are going to be the same way we were when we were there age"

"Don't say that. Please don't say that," Charlie said as he straightened out and opened his eyes after almost falling asleep against his locker.

"We don't really know anything about them except that there stats are extremely similar to yours. So I wouldn't be surprised to see a lot of similarities." Ted spoke up

"Anyway you guys played a good game. Have a good night. We have practice at noon tomorrow. And Julie I need to talk to you for a quick second.

Julies P.O.V

" OHHHHH" came from the rest of the ducks after coach Bombay finished telling me to stay behind.

"Sure coach" I answered as I started to make sure everything in my locker was where I needed it to be.

I finished just as the bash brothers left the room

"What's up Coach?" I asked

"We forgot to give you some medical forms you need to fill out because you weren't going to come." Coach Orion told me

"Oh, Okay. I'll get these filled out in no time. I've never felt better"

"Good. Go get some rest" Coach Bombay told me

"I'll se you tomorrow," I said as I grabbed my bag and left the locker room

The Next day at the doctors

"Miss Gaffney" the nurse called me "the doctor will see you now"

I stood up to go and get the forms filled.

"Okay Mrs. Gaffney lets take a look at your lab results"

"Its Miss Gaffney" I corrected him.

"I apologize Miss Gaffney" he looked at the folder for a few seconds then he looked up and smiled "everything looks good. You and the father must be very excited"

"Excuse me. The father? I'm not pregnant." I started stuttering, "I just need you to fill out some forms so that I can play hockey"

The doctor frowned and looked at the results a second time 'These results are normal for a pregnant woman. We can do the tests again to make sure the lab results were not mixed up if you like."

"That's fine." I couldn't believe the lab had messed up.

"Okay then. Let's get it started"

20 minutes later

"Miss Gaffney I'm afraid the results were not wrong. I did the lab work myself"

"But how is that possible. I haven't, I mean it's not possible. I haven't had that kind of relationship in a year!" I told the doctor. I thought back to the last time I had been on a date. It had been a blind date that my friends had sent me on. I had been surprised at their choice. We ended up having drinks and going back to his hotel room. I had never forgotten that night and as much as I would have liked the baby to be his, there was absolutely no chance of that.

"You can take this test to see for yourself. But you are indeed going to be a mother. There is no denying it. There are a few options. I'm sure you've heard about them but I need to talk to you about it. You can decide to terminate the pregnancy, you can complete the pregnancy and put the baby up for adoption, and you can complete the pregnancy and keep the baby. The choice is yours. On a personal note I think you should talk to the father'

"I'm sorry I just… I need a minute. This is huge news. I really haven't done that…and so I have no clue who the father is." I put my face in my hands. "Are you sure. I'm sorry to keep asking but I can't believe this is happening."

The doctor looked at me funny but assured me again that yes it was for real.

"Then how did this happen? I mean I haven't slept with anyone in the time frame were looking at and I don't drink so it's not like it happened when I wasn't thinking clearly."

"I don't know what happened Miss Gaffney. I suggest you go to see your medical history and see anything. I also suggest you going to an obGyn for pre-natal care."

I wiped my tears and stood up "Thank you doctor"

"I hope everything turns out well for you Miss Gaffney" he gave me a small smile as he stood up and walked me out of his office."

My last thought as I left was How are the Ducks going to treat me after this?


End file.
